The Rise and Fall of the Spiral King
by Chris Highwind
Summary: We all know of Lordgenome's life as a spiral knight and as the tyrant king of earth. But was his life like as a child, how did he acquire a Lagann, how did he become the leader of earth's spiral armies. This is the tale of a man who became a legend.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann it is owned by the company Gainax.

Ch.1 Hes flown the coop

From the day he was born, Lordgenome knew he was different from other children, everyone knew that. Most people tried to stay away from him. Why you ask?

First off his hair, his was not like most peoples hair, but a strange blue and yellow that people said moved around like a cloud. Second his eyes, while mostly covered by his hair but if you saw them youd see that they were a sickly green and if you got a really good look at them youd also see spirals in them.

Kids called him a monster or a freak because of these features. Adults though not going down to the level the kids were at, did their best to avoid him.

Lordgenome never really cared about this, he never really liked people anyway, he did his best to avoid them. The only person he truly cared about was Father Hideki Anno.

Father Anno cared for and loved him like he was his own son.

For you see, Lordgenome was an orphan.

His parents had died back when he was a child. When no one would take him in, Father Anno did.

Because of the bullying he got from kids, Lordgenome stopped going to school. Now this isnt to say that hes dumb, in fact Lordgenome is quite intelligent.

He was only fourteen years old at the time yet he could do college work.

This is also a reason he doesnt go to school.

And so he would stay in his room, watching anime or playing video games and only coming out when it was time to eat.

Today was a day like any other day he was watching Gunbuster (one of his favorite animes mind you) when he heard a knock on the door. He obviously knew it was Father Anno.

Lordgenome i its me Father Anno. He was at the door trembling as if he were trying to find the right words to say.

Lordgenome just said harshly. What do you want Im busy and I dont like to be disturbed.

Father Anno mustered up his strength and said in the most polite possible way. I was thinking for a while and I thought that maybe you could start going back to school.

Why should I go back to where all those jackasses were, they never like me and I never liked them.

Bu bu but Father Anno stuttered not being able to believe Lordgenomes rudeness.

If thats all you got to say then leave!

Father Anno quickly retorted. But you cant stay inside forever, what will you do for a proper education, for a job, for a future, I cant take care of you for the rest of my life.

Lordgenome just said smugly. Well Im not worried about that. As you may know Im smart enough to get a college degree, hell Im smarter than the people who do get college degrees.

Father Anno sighed at this truthfulness and said. Look I know its been hard for you with the accident and your different features, but I think its time you get on with your life, despite all the bad things in our lives we can only move forward.

Lordgenome with an irritated look on his face came back. So this is what this is all about, you think that my lifestyle is based on what happened in the past and what people think of my different features. Well look I did this because I wanted to, not because of what has happened to me and how dare you question the way I live, you may have taken me in after the accident but dont think Ill give you respect because of that. Its not like I need your help anyway. I dont need you, I dont need anybody.

Father Anno looking even more distressed than before said. You dont mean that.

As Lordgenome grew angrier he said. Of course I mean it, you dont know how I feel.

Father Anno with a solemn look just said. Look I know this is been hard for you this has been hard for me too, but you just cant close yourself off from everyone else. Look, tomorrow is another day so I think its best to start again before everything went bad. Im leaving now so think about that. And with that he left the door.

Stupid old man what does he know. Lordgenome said smugly as he continued watching his anime.

Later that night after they had dinner and went to bed there was one person who was wide-awake. Lordgenome was planning something tonight, he had planned to do for a while. He was planning to run away from home.

Lordgenome was planning this for a month to run away from home and start a life on his own. He had been saving up his allowance to be able to support himself for a while and tonight he would do it. After gathering up all of his supplies and after making sure Father Anno was asleep, Lordgenome jumped out of his window and walked away from his house.

Lordgenome looked back one last time and said. Im sorry Father Anno but I cant keep living like this. I feel bad for not telling you this but I know you wouldnt agree with my decision. In time youll understand why I did this. And with that he turned back and kept on going to his new life.

As he was walking a tear shed from his eye as he said his last words to his surrogate father.

Goodbye Father Anno.

Well that was chapter 1. To those Gainax fans out there, my OC is a reference to the company, think you can find out what it is. Since this is my first fanfic if its alright give me some pointers and wait for the next chapter.


End file.
